The present invention concerns the field of the packaging of products on their sale outlets and in particular food products sold retail.
The invention more particularly concerns the field of devices used to store the paper or film used to packaging and provide the trader with the paper when demanded. The invention also concerns the field of machines used to ensure a sealed closing of the packaging embodied.
In the field of the packaging of food products, the patent FR 2 775 252 proposed implementing a tubing constituted, at least in part, by a heat sealing material. This tubing, packed into rolls, is intended to be cut on the site of use to a length slightly larger than that of the product to be packed. One extremity of the tubing is then closed by heat sealing so as to embody a bag. Then, after introducing the product to be packed in the embodied bag, the other extremity of the tubing is heat-sealed so as to obtain an approximately sealed packaging.
The use of this packaging tubing is particularly useful for the packing of food products, such as fish or meat when these products are sold retail.                However, to the knowledge of the Applicant, there does not seem to be any device making it possible to use on easy fast sales outlets the packing or packaging tubing according to the patent FR 2 775 252.        
In fact, the document WO 94 227 23 describes a packaging machine designed for the high rate production of bags from a heat sealing packaging tubing reel. This machine comprises a body provided with means for supporting a packaging tubing reel. This machine also comprises an outlet head for the tubing via a window and means for guiding the tubing between the reel and the outlet head. The outlet head includes means for welding and cutting the tubing, said means being mounted on a moving element whose to-and-fro movement is controlled by a motor element.
The means for activating the cutting and welding means described in this patent are relatively complex and onerous and definitely do not make it possible to embody a fully sealed packaging.